


It's a Hell of a Year

by InkBlobs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eighth year at hogwarts, F/M, Head Boy!Draco, Head Boy/Head Girl, Head Girl!Hermione, Sassy Hades, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlobs/pseuds/InkBlobs
Summary: Everyone have been invite back to Hogwarts to repeat their year to finish their education. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have been appointed as Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione Granger discovers that she is the daughter of Hades and can only stay in the wizarding world by marrying someone. On top of that, escaped Death Eaters are on the hunt for REVENGE...





	1. Hell-O And Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me sadly, its all J.K Rowling.

It was just another typical day in July.

With birds chirping nosily next to the windowsill, Hermione Jean Granger opened her caramel eyes and blinked tiredly at her bedroom ceiling. Shielding them from the dazzling sunlight streaming outside, she lazily flicker her wand to close the blinds. Stretching in an almost cat-like pose, she gave an exaggerated yawn and rolled out of bed, not without kicking her comforter onto the ground.

Sleepily scratching her toned mid drift, she stumbled into the bathroom and nearly fell back in shock of her reflection. Her tussled hair was all over the place. She looked like one of those crazy muggle scientist that blew up their lab, or more hilariously, like Seamus whenever he performed a charm that resulted in him setting fire to himself.

It had been about a month after the final battle at Hogwarts against Voldemort and nearly all of the Death Eaters were rounded up and sent to Azkaban for a life sentence. The Wizarding World was healing, slowly but surely, from all the chaos and destruction caused in the past two years. Hopefully this time round, they will learn from their past mistakes and cleanse the corruption inside the Ministry of Magic and fight against age-old prejudices.

Those who fought on the light side were showered with many praise and awards for their courage. Making headlines as the golden trio, history will remember them as the one who saved the Wizarding World from evil. Harry, of course, received a First Class Order of Merlin, while many others, such as herself got a Second Class Order of Merlin.

As soon as the battle had ended, Hermione immediately set out to find her parents to restore their memories. Nevertheless, the trust between them had wavered. Although they understood her reasoning behind her actions, her parents still cannot comprehend and are fearful of their daughter’s powers. What they thought to be wand-waving mumble jumble had become something life changing, even life-threatening. Her parent’s decision to stay in Australia and away from the magical madness caused an ache in her heart but what was done was done. History cannot be rewritten, as she had learned with the time turner in her third year.

However from this tragic event, a silver lining can be found in the new addition to the family.. Hermione was overjoyed when she found out that her parents had given birth to a baby brother, John Edmund Granger. The adorable little monster just turned one and started to crawl around, babbling nonsense as he goes. They sure had been busy during their stay in Australia.

She smiled at the framed photo they sent her when she went back to England, which was placed on her bedside table. Running a finger fondly over her picturesque family, she can’t help but think back of the happy memories of her childhood.

Over that month, she had little to no contact from her various friends. Everyone was too busy rebuilding the Wizarding World to its former glory. Professor McGonagall was heard to be with Professor Flitwick, reconstructing the Hogwarts so that it would be ready for the school year. Except for the flogging of reporters and the thousands of trails, it was a normal day in July.

The world was finally at peace.

* * *

 

A tapping noise was heard from the window. Jumping up from the bed in excitement, she flung open the window and hurriedly untied the letter from the owl's leg. When she flipped the letter over, she recognises the Hogwarts seal. Grinning profusely as she ripped it open, it read:

 

_**Dear Miss Granger,** _

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat your final year since the war may have hindered your education. You have been appointed as Head Girl. Your badge will enclosed in the letter with a list of all necessary books and equipment for you seventh year at Hogwarts.** _

_**Term begins at September 1. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.** _

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** **Headmistress of Hogwarts** _

 

Jumping up and down with joy and squealing, she ran downstairs and quickly scribbled a letter to her parents. She also wrote to Harry and Ginny, telling them that she was Head Girl and asking if Harry was Head Boy.

She can’t wait to be at Hogwarts again.

____________________

 

As Hermione tightly gripped her trunk and rushed on to Platform 9 and 3/4, a shrill whistle sounded, signalling the near departure of the Hogwarts Express. She scanned the sea of heads for her two best friends.

A familiar face peered through the sea of people. Harry Potter came striding up to her with a beaming smile and his ratty flannel.

“I have not seen you for ages. It’s good to see you!” as he crushed her into heart-warming hug.

”Hermione!” shouted Ginny as she ran over to hug the older woman. Hermione was happy that she could see the little red head. She missed her so much.

After the battle, Harry and Ginny's relationship continue to blossom and grow, filled with love and happiness. Hermione envied them as the brief relationship between Ron and her did no end well. Simply saying that Ron “took a break” as the whole Weasley family was mourning for the loss of Fred, would be a understatement. One awful day after the battle, he just left without a word or note and disappeared from her life. No owl or call could convince him to return, not even as a friend. He seemed to have taken Fred's loss the hardest. Hermione even tried flooing back to the Burrow but he had refused to come out of his room, claiming to be ill. She cried for days as she finally realised that she had been dumped without a reason.

Thinking about this always brought a tear into her eyes. Snapping out of her reveries, she smiled at the mini crowd of flaming red hair. Harry and Hermione were greeted by the whole Weasley family. Well. Everyone except for Ron, who was seen sulking behind Molly and the laughing Ginny in the background. She was about to go over and talk but Harry intercepted her.

Grabbing her by the arm, he gave a sorrowful glance between both of them and whispered "Don't bother him, Hermione. I know that you want to talk to him but just give him a bit more time. He will come through. Anyway, the train is leaving soon, get to the Head's compartment and report back to us who the head boy is."

Swivelling around in shock, she exclaimed "Wait, you are not Head Boy? I thought that Headmistress McGonagall would have chosen the Chosen one,” which earned a small chuckle from the group.

A whistled sounded again, rushing everyone to get on the train.

"Tell me later, okay?" Harry said as he hastily dragged his trunk away, rushing towards Ginny to find a compartment.

Hermione sighed as she heaved her trunk and moved to the head of the train to find the head compartment. 

 _Who is the Head Boy?_ she thought.  _If Harry was not the Head Boy, who would it be? Ron maybe?_

She suddenly thought how awkward if it was Ron, everyday living in the same dorm room as him and even going on their daily patrols. It was not something she would look forward to.

_No, it can't be… I saw Ron go after Harry and Ginny to find a compartment. It could be Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. He was a very talented young man, second only to me…actually I am not sure._

Her mind swirled around for other possibilities and at last she reached the door to the heads train compartment. She took a deep breath and slid open the door.

A tall, muscular yet slender, white blonde-haired boy was lounging on one of the couches in the Head's compartment. A face of shock crossed Hermione's face as she recognised the one and only Draco Malfoy. Before she could even retreat back outside to the hallway, he turned around. Draco sneered as he saw the Head Girl. "If it isn't the insufferable know-it-all… I should have guessed that the old lady signed you up as Head Girl."

"Why are you here, ferret? I thought you would be back home with your mummy since your daddy is in Azkaban." Hermione wittily scorned back, fury bubbling in her chest.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he pinned Hermione to the closed door behind them, their faces inches between each other. "Don't even talk about my family like that, bookworm." Pleased with her shocked face he moved back. "And I thought you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, I'm the Head Boy, duh." He drawled, rolling his eyes as he sat on the couch.

Recovering from his shocked face, she spat "What you the Head Boy! Don't make me laugh. Why would Profe—Head Mistress McGonagall appointed you as Head Boy?"

"Read this bookworm. I didn't choose to work with you, Granger."

He shoved a piece of parchment at her face, looking very similar to her own Hogwarts letter. She snatched it away from his hand and read:

 

_**Dear Mr Malfoy,**_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to repeat your final year since the war may have hindered your education. You have been appointed as Head Boy. Your badge will enclosed in the letter with a list of all necessary books and equipment for you seventh year at Hogwarts.** _

_**Term begins at September 1. We await you owl by no later than 31 July.** _

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Minerva McGonagall** **Headmistress of Hogwarts** _

 

"Oh dear, this is going to be a hell of a year." She murmured, rubbing her temples.

Not wanting to continuing arguing with him, she sat down on the surprising plush couches. Avoiding Malfoy's face, she looked around, taking in the beauty and luxury of the Head's compartment. The compartment was elegantly furnished with lush couches and even a small table beside the window. It looked like some kind of first class train compartments instead of a Head's compartment.

Without warning, the train suddenly lurched forward, throwing Hermione off of her couch and on top of Head Boy’s hard body. She stared into the shocked stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, faces in front of each other’s and their lips pressing together. Before they can move, they both heard a little voice coming from the door. “I was wondering if - oh, sorry am I interrupting something. Maybe I should just come back later…"

 


	2. Little Hellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECAP “Before they can move, they both heard a little voice coming from the door. “I was wondering if - oh, sorry am I interrupting something. Maybe I should just come back later…”

 

**meanwhile, in another part of the world…**

“SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES!”

The incessant chatter of the crowd ceased at the angry command. Everyone cowered in fear of the shadowed figure on the throne. In that silence, a tall hooded stranger bowed towards him.

“Master, I have hear urgent news for you.”

* * *

 

**back on the train…**

Blushing furiously, they shot back from their awkward position and spun around in unison to glare at the intruder.

A little girl with short raven black-hair that hung over her ears stood in the doorway, hugging a fluffy toy bear. She looked no older than eleven years old, even smaller than the tiny first years that were heard running up and down the corridor of the train. Standing in a little purple hoodie with matching purple cat-eared headband, she peaked into the compartment, her body weight barely able to hold the Slide door open. 

Widening her amethyst eyes in shock from the scandalous scene, she abruptly moved to close the door and stumble out of the Head’s compartment.

“Oh my gosh! This was not what you thought.” Hermione babbled, rubbing her face to remove that godawful blush of hers.

“No worries. Nothing was happening here. How may I help you, little one?” Malfoy drawled, wiping the glare off his face to not scare the tiny student.

Crossing the small compartment in just a few long strides, he knelt down and placed a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder.

Hermione was shocked at the gentleness of the snob, which did not go unnoticed by said-person.

“What, Granger? I could do my job you know. I’m not incompetent like those pigs you love hanging around with.”

“That was uncalled for Malfoy.” She exclaimed in indignation, ready to defend her friend’s honour as she stood up and smoothed out her crumbled robes. Pushing him aside, she also knelt down to help to little girl.

 

“Hey, its fine—wait-Skia is that you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the home?" Her brows furrowed into a deep frown.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and laid back onto his seat to continue to pretend toread the Daily Prophet, eavesdropping onto the conversation by the door. His calm exterior did not betray his curiosity at the abnormal child seen with strange clothing.

"Hermy? I finally found you.” A relief expression flickered over her face as she buried it into the crook of the Head Girl’s neck.

“I have been checking all over the train, in every compartment for you. But you were hiding here!” squeaked the little girl--Skia, her voice pitching higher in excitement.

Wrapping her short arms around Hermione;s mid-drift, she continued to blabber on 

"You are a witch and you did not even tell me? So all of the bedtime stories that you told me in the summer are TRUE! About that big bad guy, what was the name again…Voldy the Moldy and also that Henry Pooper or something like that…."

Draco tried to smirk behind the papers as the little runt said Pottyhead's name wrong. As Hermione was trying to stop from giggling and explaining that it was Harry Potter not Henry Pooper, he decided that it was time to end this nonsense. Rising from his seat, he strode towards the entryway towards the tiny first-year. In a curt voice, he said "This is the Head's compartment. If you are just here to chat, please go somewhere else to do so as we have a lot of work to do."

He noticed that the tiny girl did not even shy away from him like everyone does. She gapped at him in return, enlarging her already big eyes as she hugged her teddy bear closer to glared at him, annoyed at his interruption with her reunion with her friend.

"Is he in the stories, Hermy?” The girl ran over and poked at him, much to his annoyance. 

“… Oh I remember now! Wasn't he the annoying blond ferret that you punched in the face?" Skia pointed at him, turning her attention back to the brunette.

Said- _annoying ferret_ fumed as she mumbled a misguided recount of the scene, in extreme detail.

The enraged Draco Malfoy huffed in annoyance, busily himself with his papers when he overheard the ridiculous story. Hermione glanced at him and simply burst out in laughter.

Fury bubbled inside him and when he could not take it anymore. Struggling to not yell at the little hellion, he gritted his teeth in anger, careful to enunciate his words.

"If. You DO NOT have any business here, GET OUT!"

"Okie dokie, Mr. Sensitive Ferret. No need to be so hasty.” The girl waggled her finger at him. “I was just about to get to it." 

It seemed that the infamous wrath of Malfoy had not affected her at all.

"Hermy" Skia continued, turning her attention back to the girl "Do you know where the bathroom is? I kind of got lost finding it."

"It is all the way on the other side of the train, silly. You could have asked anyone. You did not have to find me." murmured a still giggling Hermione, who fondly ruffled Skia’s hair. 

“Now, off you go before Malfoy gets angry. We really have a lot of work to do.”

Skia's face fell and Draco caught her murmuring "Ok then. I don't trust him" darkly.

“Bye Hermy and Mr Sensitive Ferret. Hope to see you soon."

“Hope not.” Malfoy drawled back.

Sliding open the compartment door, she happily scurried away Just as the door was about to close, her head popped back in.

"Hermy, one more question."

With mischievous glint in her violet eyes, she asked "Is Mr Sensitive Ferret your boyfriend?"

Hermione blushed and opened her mouth to reply but Skia quickly slid shut the door and disappeared.

"You know that you might not be a bad kisser, Granger." He drawled and was pleased that her cheeks blushed a shade darker in embarrassment.

"Shut it Malfoy." She snapped as she sat down and hid her face behind her book.

"But of course, I'm the best."

Silence resumed as she continued reading and Malfoy looked out the window. Finally, Malfoy broke the awkward silence. "Who is that kid, may I ask Granger?"

She did not look up from her book as she replied "She is a little girl that I know from the orphanage nearby my cottage."

“What a little hellion. I have an ill feeling about her. She clearly does not know when to stop talking.”

"You don't like anyone Malfoy. That is what everyone says to her. I think she is a really sweet girl."

"I wonder what house she will be sorted into?"

"Why do you care, ferret?"

"I am just curious, bookworm."

"You will find out soon enough."

"I bet she will be in Slytherin."

"What! Of course not! I think that she will be in Gryffindor."

"How much? I say 20 galleons", crossing his arms across his lean chest and puffing out in confidence.

"Five", Hermione glared at him

"Ten", he glared back at her.

"Deal"

"Deal. I am ready to collect my money", he mocked.

"Who says that you are winning?", sticking her tongue out at him.

"I say so because I am always correct"

"Pffttt….your ego is larger than the world"

" Wait and see, Granger. Wait and see."

Draco smirked as silence filled the room. Of course, he was going to win the bet. Slytherins have great observational skills. Turning back to the scattered papers on the couch, he heaved a huge sigh and began to sort out the patrol timetables for the prefects.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was a trip of silence filled with an occasional flip of a page.

_It is really going to be one hell of a year_ , he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
